


Kitty Cat

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akumatized Chat Noir, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/M, I have no idea where this came from but I hope I covered everything, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insanity, Multiple Personalities, POV First Person, super creative title I know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:03:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A female cat is called a queen. My princess has become my queen now. But since when do I think of myself as a cat?(Chat Blanc POV)





	Kitty Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I never tried to write in 1st Person POV (because I personally don't fancy it that much tbh), but I wanted to give it a try. I hope it's not too bad for my first try.

A female cat is called a queen. My princess has become my queen now. Since when do I think of myself as a cat? But it feels right. It‘s not like I wanted to become a cat before. I just did when I started having these strange dreams one day. Getting up and ready for the ‘real world’ like I usually did; it felt weird afterwards.

 

Marinette took care of me during what I like to call my ‘dark’ time. I had some difficulties with my previous owner and showed up on princess’ balcony one day and kept coming back. I will always be grateful for her letting me. Staying with her should have been enough. The dreams started around a month after that.

Now that we’re both cats, we have a new owner. I don’t really like him, but he brings us food and lets us sleep on the most comfortable cushions and fabrics. These will come handy when Marinette starts nesting.

 

When my current owner started appearing in my dreams and calling for me, I didn’t react at first. That’s only natural if you’d ask me. What kind of cat comes when it is called? I come and go whenever I want to, or I used to. We’re surrounded by bars, but he lets me out at night. I can stretch my legs, sharpen my claws, and hunt for the Ladybug. But I haven’t seen my previous owner in a very long time. Not that I really care about her any more, now that I have my queen. My Marinette.

 

MLB

 

I am a cat. That’s one of the few things I’m certain about. Tonight, instead of hunting, I’m exploring the house. I realize that Marinette and I are being kept under ground, but this is the house I’ve been living in since I was a kitten.

 

My limbs suddenly feel heavy, ungainly, like I should be able to move faster. Something is wrong. But is something wrong with the stairs or is something wrong with me? My legs should carry me much faster. I should be able to race the stairs up and down (despite being told not to run in the house), but-

 

My owner is standing on top of the stairs, looking at me. I just ignore him, curl up and have a nap.

 

MLB

 

When I woke up again, I was back in the basement with Marinette. Her screams were what woke me up. Owner was standing behind the locked bars, and she was shouting and hissing at him. He was just laughing in response and turning around. I hate that stick he brings with him, it’s clacking when he walks. Why am I so relieved that he’s gone? I nuzzle up to Marinette to calm her down. The fur on my head is getting wet. I hope she’s grooming me, but something tells me she is not. Something is wrong.

 

MLB

I still get pets from Marinette. I especially like the ones behind my ears. Sometimes, I even fall asleep on her lap when she does it. Marinette sometimes talks to me too, but she doesn’t seem to realize that I don’t understand human again. What a wonderful companion she is. Marinette was always smart, so it’s no wonder she knows human, unlike me. Apart from my name, Blanc, ‘food’ and the like, I can’t understand human words. But every now and then, I tune in and catch bits and pieces of what she was saying. How worried she was about me, that I was going down a bad path and that it’s all her fault. I don’t know what that means. Where would I even go? I am a cat, just chilling out, and letting other people take care of me.

 

Miss Heartless for example. She can look just as worried as Marinette sometimes before changing her face into an emotionless mask again. Worry. Another thing only humans should care about... Nothing really bothers me anymore.

 

When my princess gets agitated, I cuddle with her. She’s an indoor cat, unlike me, so I sometimes bring her presents so she won’t get bored. She liked the blue yarn from last night I think.

 

MLB

 

Marinette doesn’t like grooming. Maybe because some places are harder to reach. I tried helping her with her back and the little patch of fur between her legs once, but she doesn’t want to let me do it. So Owner had taken her away for a bath. She had been struggling and hissing, clawing at him all the way, though. I can sympathize with that. I don’t like baths that much either. But once you’re in, it can actually be nice. At least, I think that’s how it was for Marinette. She was slumped down when he brought her back. Sound asleep. Maybe next time, we can take a bath together.

 

MLB

 

Something is wrong with me. I always liked touching Marinette, but now I have that weird fixation on the fur between her legs. It’s just so cute and I think once she got used to it, she started to like it too. She even pushes back and purrs sometimes when I paw at her body, making my way from the top of her head down until I reach between her legs. Pumping my fingers in and out of her until she shudders and falls asleep is so satisfying to watch.

 

MLB

 

I get it now. I just wanted to mate with her. And I mean that was bound to happen eventually, right? Rubbing between her legs every day isn’t enough and it started to make me feel left out. I saw how much she liked it, so it isn’t that stretched to believe I would like that as well. I love it when she calls my name when I touch her there. And I like rubbing myself against her, but taking of the suit is even better. I don’t know why I’m wearing clothes or if I even wear clothes. A lot of things don’t make sense anymore.

 

MLB

 

the first time it happened, her post orgasm eyes shot wide open, staring at me in fear. I think that was to be expected. I was nervous as well when I positioned myself behind her and began to mate. And it felt so very good, so fantastic, so much better than food or sleep. I stayed with her even after I had shuddered. I just felt so good to be inside her.

 

Owner wasn’t pleased to find us like that. But he knew better than trying to separate us. I don’t know about other cats, but I liked to stay connected to her, you know? The glasses lady had scrunched up her nose when she had to come later to change the sheets since we kind of leaked onto them.

 

They are trying to give my queen different food. I don’t like it since it smells strange, so I smash it up against the wall. She doesn’t look happy when I make a mess, but I can just mate with her again and she’ll forget about it.

 

Mating has become a part of our daily routine. I tried putting it in her mouth once, I don’t know what came over me, but she didn’t like it very much so I repositioned myself behind her again.

 

MLB

 

Marinette bled every now and then. The only time we didn’t mate, because she didn’t seem to like it that much. I considered mating with her other hole for a moment, but I realised that would be pointless as it couldn’t possibly lead to babies, so I didn’t. And it probably wouldn’t feel good for her when she was already in pain from bleeding, so I’d just stroke her again. I don’t like the look of blood on my white paws but if it’s making her feel better…

 

MLB

 

Marinette hasn’t bled in a long time and her belly is getting bigger. I guess my queen will be having a kitten soon. I’m going hunting again btw. I need to make sure this world is a safe place for my future kitten. Still, no tracks of the naughty ladybug. Owner is taking better care of us than ever, although he doesn’t seem very happy about it.

 

MLB

 

In a moment of clarity, I can hear my owner saying that “She’s becoming a problem.”

I meow in response, staring at him. Normally he would interpret that look however he wants to, if it weren’t for the fact that I remembered how to talk again.

 

“You brought this on yourself. I never wanted to become this way.”

 

Hawkmoth sighs at this.

 

“Your princess is having some complications. We have to take her to a hospital.”

 

“You’re not taking her away from me. Not again..."


End file.
